Boing
Boing è un canale televisivo tematico italiano gratuito edito da Boing S. p. A. nato da un accordo tra Mediaset e Turner Broadcasting System per creare sul digitale terrestre un canale dedicato ai bambini.Mediaset - La Storia, su m''ediaset.it '' http://www.mediaset.it/corporate/chisiamo/storia_it.shtml Precedentemente diretto da Jaime Ondarza dalla nascita fino al 2018, ora il canale è diretto da Alice Fedele. Storia Il 22 ottobre 2004, Boing sostituisce VJTV con un cartello che recita Boing, in arrivo. Le trasmissioni del canale iniziano ufficialmente alle 20:00 del 20 novembre 2004 sul digitale terrestre italiano, diventando il primo canale gratuito sul digitale terrestre esclusivamente per l'intrattenimento dei bambini e dei ragazzi, con una programmazione di 24 ore al giorno. Dal 2007 al 2009 il canale è stato pubblicizzato su Italia 1 da Mr. Lui e Boy Boing, un ragazzino con la faccia a forma di TV che disegnava graffiti sui muri. Il canale è stato diretto da Jaime Ondarza dalla nascita fino al 2018 ed oggi è diretto da Alice Fedele. Dal 2004 la voce ufficiale del doppiatore del canale è Pietro Ubaldi, che tra la primavera e l'estate del 2019 viene sostituito temporaneamente da Gianluca Iacono, speaker di Cartoon Network. Nel 2011, con la nascita di Cartoonito, il target del canale viene leggermente modificato con alcuni programmi rivolti verso un pubblico più adolescenziale. Nel febbraio del 2016, vennero mandati in onda alcuni spot con gli Animadz che cambiavano aspetto e forma, con la voce dello speaker che annunciava un cambiamento in arrivo, il che fa pensare ad un restyling, avvenuto infatti il 7 marzo. Da quel giorno, il canale ha cambiato completamente logo, grafica e slogan, ed è passato al formato panoramico 16:9. Il 29 Novembre 2018 il canale comincia ad utilizzare nuove grafiche che sostituiscono del tutto quelle precedenti quasi un anno dopo, il 20 novembre 2019, giorno del 15° compleanno di Boing, dove viene confermato un ulteriore refresh, che comprende la rimozione della scritta "Insieme è meglio" dal logo e di tutte le mascotte, eccetto Bo e Bobo. Diffusione Boing è visibile esclusivamente in Italia. E' disponibile in chiaro sul digitale terrestre nelle aree coperte dal multiplex Mediaset 2 (dal 1º agosto 2011, solo in Lombardia, anche sul mux Telecity) e in modalità free to view sul satellite tramite la piattaforma commerciale Tivùsat attraverso il satellite Hot Bird 13C (posizione orbitale 13° est) al momento della partenza era disponibile nel multiplex Mediaset 1. A partire dal 10 Luglio 2006, Boing è stato disponibile in Italia anche sulla televisione mobile attraverso il multiplex La3, allora impiegato per le trasmissioni su dispositivi mobili. Boing veniva offerto con la piattaforma Televisiva commerciale a pagamento di 3 Italia. Nel giugno 2008, con il debutto dell'offerta televisiva gratuita di La3 TV, Boing viene spostato in tale offerta e diventa quindi disponibile gratuitamente anche sulla televisione mobile. Dal 31 luglio 2009, con il debutto della piattaforma televisiva commerciale gratuita Tivùsat, Boing diventa disponibile gratuitamente in Italia anche via satellite. Palinsesto Boing propone prevalentemente cartoni animati statunitensi, rivolto prevalentemente ad un pubblico per preadolescenti. Prima della nascita di Cartoonito, secondo canale edito da Boing S. p. A, mirato ad un target molto più giovane, come l'attuale Cartoonito, trasmetteva programmi indirizzati a bambini di età prescolare. Da aprile 2010 è andato in onda Staraoke, un programma per ragazzi simile al Karaoke. Boing ha trasmesso le telenovelas Flor - Speciale come te, Teen Angels, Incorreggibili, Il mondo di Patty, Niní e Chica Vampiro. Dalla primavera 2011 viene trasmesso iCarly, mentre il 31 ottobre è andato in onda Emma una strega da Favola. Dall' 11 dicembre 2015 ha iniziato a trasmettere I Capatosta e dal gennaio 2016 la serie TV Io sono Franky. Dal 3 marzo 2014 il canale trasmette gli episodi della nuova serie animata del 2005 di Doraemon. A partire dall'estate 2018 trasmette l'Anime giapponese Beyblade Burst, e nel settembre dello stesso anno viene trasmesso la serie animata sudcoreana Turning Mecard. Programmi in onda e non in onda recenti Loghi Colore del logo in sovrimpressione * Dal 20 novembre 2004 al 4 settembre 2007 era blu e con il pallino rosso. * Dal 4 settembre 2007 al 1º marzo 2010 era trasparente con il pallino rosso. * Dal 1º marzo 2010 al 7 marzo 2016 era tridimensionale e bianco con il pallino rosso. * Dal 7 marzo 2016 all'11 luglio 2019 era completamente bianco e inclinato. * Dall'11 luglio 2019 è circondato da una palla rossa. Variazioni temporanee del logo * Dal 2010 al 2015 nel periodo natalizio, c'erano gli Animadz Bo e Bobo con dei cappelli natalizi, che sostituivano il pallino rosso. * Il 16 e il 17 marzo 2011, in occasione dei 150 anni dell'unità d'Italia, appare sotto al logo una bandiera tricolore. * Fino al 2015, nel giorno di Pasqua erano presenti sotto al logo Bo e Bobo che uscivano da un uovo pasquale. * Il 31 ottobre 2017 è apparsa una zucca alla sinistra del logo in occasione di Halloween. * Dal 2016, a Natale, appare un filo sopra al logo in modo da sembrare una pallina natalizia. Questa variazione scompare durante la pubblicità, ma solo dal 2019. Posizione del logo * Dal 20 novembre 2004 al 17 maggio 2015 era in basso a destra, mentre il logo del programma in onda era in alto a destra. * Dal 18 maggio 2015 si sposta in alto a destra e il logo del programma in onda si trasferisce in basso a destra. * Dal 7 marzo 2016 il logo del programma in onda è in basso a sinistra. App Nel corso degli anni Boing ha avuto diverse applicazioni: * Dal 17 dicembre 2011 era disponibile solo su App Store, Boing Natale, ovvero un' app dove si potevano creare dei video natalizi scegliendo tra uno dei quattro temi di Natale con gli Animadz e condividerlo via Email, Facebook, Twitter e via SMS. * Il 5 maggio 2012 nasce la Boing App, un'applicazione gratis disponibile solo su iPhone dove erano presenti vari giochi da fare con gli Animadz. Per attivarla bastava sintonizzarsi su Boing e scuotere il proprio smartphone davanti allo schermo televisivo mentre è in onda la scenetta di Bo e Bobo, in modo tale da far saltare virtualmente i due Animadz dalla TV allo smartphone. * Dal 28 novembre 2016 l'app ufficiale del canale si chiamava MY BOING. Essa consisteva nel caricare video che annunciassero le serie in onda sul canale o dei balletti con gli Animadz, che potevano essere trasmessi in televisione. * Dal 7 agosto 2018 ritorna la Boing App totalmente modificata dalla vecchia versione e stavolta disponibile anche su Android, dove si può giocare, riguardare gli episodi interi e le clip più divertenti delle serie in onda, anche in lingua originale. Dal 2019 sono presenti anche vari contenuti extra creati appositamente per l'app. Versione italiane Boing +1 Era la versione timeshift di Boing, disponibile solo in Sardegna e parte del Trentino-Alto Adige. Il canale mandava in onda la programmazione del canale originale con un'ora di differita. È stato disponibile dal 23 febbraio 2009 al 1º marzo 2012. Boing Plus Dall' 11 luglio 2019 è visibile sul canale 45 in sostituzione di Pop. Il palinsesto è diviso in due parti: inizialmente la mattina andavano in onda gli show di Cartoonito come Simone, Kid-E-Cats, Grizzy e i Lemming, Dr Panda, Baby Looney Tunes, The Tom & Jerry Show e tanti altri, mentre a partire dalle 13:00 alle 4:00 era invece la volta delle serie già trasmesse su Boing: Lo Straordinario Mondo di Gumball, Teen Titans Go!, Ben 10, Harley in Mezzo, Mr. Bean, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ed altre produzioni originali. Dal 1º dicembre 2019 Boing viene ritrasmesso dalle 6:00 all'1:00 e Cartoonito dall'1:00 alle 6:00. Entrambe le programmazioni vanno in onda con un'ora di ritardo rispetto ai canali dai quali provengono. Nel periodo natalizio del 2019 appaiono 2 foglie di edera natalizia dietro al logo del canale. Versioni estere Boing (Spagna) Nasce il 10 settembre 2010 da una collaborazione di Mediaset España e Turner Broadcasting System, trasmettendo cartoni animati, telefilm, film e produzioni originali per bambini. Dal 2013, con la chiusura in Spagna di Cartoon Network e Cartoonito, tutti i cartoni che andavano in onda sui tre canali di Turner sono in onda su Boing. Alcune tra queste sono: Adventure Time, Clarence, Doraemon (serie del 2005), Justice League, Le Superchicche, Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Regular Show, Scooby Doo, Steven Universe, Somos Osos e Yo-kai Watch. Boing (Francia) Boing è stato lanciato in Francia l'8 aprile 2010 alle ore 17.00 fuso orario francese sul canale 69 di Orange TV e canale 111 di Free.13 Vanno in onda serie animate basate su un target dai 7 ai 12 anni, tra cui: Le Superchicche, Zeta, Juniper Lee, Il laboratorio di Dexter e Leone il cane fifone. Boing (Africa) Dal 30 maggio 2015 Boing trasmette anche in Africa, con un target indirizzato verso un pubblico dai 5 ai 12 anni, i cui cartoni sono: Camp Lazlo, Nome in codice: Kommando Nuovi Diavoli, Leone il cane fifone, Il laboratorio di Dexter, DreamWorks Dragons, Gli amici immaginari di casa Foster, Le tenebrose avventure di Billy e Mandy, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Johnny Bravo, Juniper Lee, Quella scimmia del mio amico e Le Superchicche. Contenitori Attualmente in onda * Pop Corn, contenitore in onda con varie repliche dei film usciti al cinema. * Boing Giorno, contenitore in onda ogni giorno dalle 7.00 alle 10.00 con Teen Titans Go! e Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball. * L'ora dell'eroe, in onda dal lunedì al venerdì alle 16.30 con Ben 10, Bakugan Battle Planet, Ninjago e Teen Titans Go!. * Risate da paura, dal martedì al venerdì alle 19.50 con Gumball, Gli Acchiappamostri e Scooby-Doo. * Music Boing, originariamente contenitore della Boing App, andrà in onda sul canale tv a partire dal 7 gennaio 2020. Precedentemente in onda * Febbre a '80, contenitore che andava in onda tutti i giorni in seconda serata con i cartoni degli anni Ottanta (Kiss Me Licia, Lady Oscar, Georgie, Pollon, Hello! Spank, Occhi di gatto, Nanà Supergirl, Le avventure di Lupin III, Anna dai capelli rossi, Holly e Benji, due fuoriclasse, Mila e Shiro due cuori nella pallavolo, Mila e Shiro - Il sogno continua, Ti voglio bene Denver, Don Chuck castoro, Flo, la piccola Robinson, Lulù l'angelo tra i fiori, Belle e Sébastien, Il libro della giungla, Le avventure della dolce Kati, Lovely Sara, È quasi magia Johnny, Bobobobs, Piccolo Lord, Sui monti con Annette, Ciao, Sabrina, Sailor Moon e Piccole donne). * Tip Tap, con i cartoni per i bambini più piccoli (Tiny Toons, Tom & Jerry Kids, Baby Looney Tunes, Hello Kitty, Cuccioli cerca amici - Nel regno di Pocketville, I Puffi, La foresta dei sogni, Caillou, Dora l'esploratrice e Nouky & Friends), che andava in onda sabato e domenica alle 16.15. Contenitore introdotto dalle due foche Tip e Tap. * Playlist, contenitore che andava in onda tutti i martedì, giovedì e sabati in prima serata con Class of 3000, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi e Juniper Lee. * Faccia Boing, contenitore del 2007 introdotto dagli Animadz (Tony Maratona, Katrina, Maissa, Dino, Rudolph, Tip, Tap e Otto) che facevano facce buffe al termine dei promo. * Animal Camera, contenitore che andava in onda la domenica alle 10.05 con i documentari della BBC. Contenitore introdotto dal dinosauro Dino. * SDB (Super Duper Boing), contenitore andato in onda dal lunedì al venerdì dalle 19. Trasmetteva episodi di svariate serie in prima visione legati da un tema (ad esempio paura, avventura o risate). * SDB Cinema, contenitore andato in onda nel weekend, dalle 20:10, con film usciti al cinema in prima visione. * Una settimana da film, contenitore andato in onda dal 28 agosto al 3 settembre 2017, trasmettendo molti film come LEGO Batman - Il film e Scooby-Doo 2 - Mostri scatenati. * A tutto Rock, contenitore andato in onda con i telefilm Flor - Speciale come te e Teen Angels e il cartone animato Class of 3000, dal lunedì al sabato dalle 15 in poi; introdotto dal robot Otto. * Risate non Stop, contenitore andato in onda dal lunedì al venerdì dalle 13.20 con i cartoni Le tenebrose avventure di Billy e Mandy, Ed, Edd & Eddy, Squirrel Boy, Le meravigliose disavventure di Flapjack, Mucca e Pollo, Polli Kung Fu e Il laboratorio di Dexter. Contenitore introdotto dalla iena Rudolph. * A Casa con Boing, contenitore andato in onda durante le vacanze natalizie del 2009 a partire dalle 19.35 con le serie animate Scooby-Doo, I Puffi, Tazmania, Hello Kitty e Tom & Jerry Kids. Contenitore introdotto da Tony Maratona. * Cartoonito, contenitore andato in onda in dal 21 giugno al 21 agosto 2011, trasmetteva in anteprima gli show dedicati ai bambini più piccoli che dovevano andare sul nuovo canale omonimo, cioè i cartoni Olly il sottomarino, Lunar Jim e Il trenino Thomas. Il contenitore andava in onda tutti i giorni dalle 7.30 alle 8.45 del mattino. * Eroi in Blocco, contenitore dedicato ai supereroi con le serie LEGO Legends of Chima, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Batman Be Leaguered e Star Wars: Le cronache di Yoda; andava in onda tutti i giorni alle 17.20 ed era introdotto dall'alieno verde Bobo. * Chiuskymania, contenitore andato in onda dal lunedì al venerdì alle 19.05 con le serie animate Doraemon (serie del 1979) e New Doraemon (serie del 2005). Nella prima settimana era intitolato Viaggi nel tempo, nella seconda Robot e computer, nella terza Spray, nella quarta Sogni e desideri. * Il mio amico spacca, contenitore andato in onda dal lunedì al venerdì alle 11 con i nuovi episodi di Adventure Time e Regular Show. * Natale da ridere, contenitore andato in onda dal 21 al 25 dicembre 2015 alle 17.20 con i cartoni Regular Show, Tom & Jerry, SpongeBob, Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball, Adventure Time e Teen Titans Go!. * Super Duper Boing anteprima, contenitore andato in onda il lunedì alle 20:00 dal 2013 al 2014, è poi passato al sabato alle 20.30 nel 2014 per poi spostarsi al venerdì alle 20:00 nello stesso anno. Comprendeva i cartoni The Looney Tunes Show, Max Steel, Legends of Chima, Numb Chucks, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Naruto, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Ben 10: Omniverse, Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball, I pinguini di Madagascar e i telefilm La CQ - Una scuola fuori dalla media, Power Rangers Samurai e Power Rangers Megaforce. La sua ultima trasmissione è stata il 31 ottobre 2014. Il 29 gennaio 2016 alle 20.00 ha fatto ritorno eccezionalmente per trasmettere in anteprima il primo episodio di Io sono Franky. * Pesce d'aprile, andato in onda il 1º aprile 2016 e il 1º aprile 2017 dalle 14.40 in poi con serie comiche: Uncle Grandpa, SpongeBob, Doraemon (serie del 1979), New Doraemon (serie del 2005), Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball e Ogni scherzo vale. * Domani non c'è scuola, contenitore che va in onda ogni estate dal lunedì al venerdì alle 11.15 con le serie animate Uncle Grandpa, New Doraemon (serie del 2005), Mr. Bean, Leone il cane fifone, Supernoobs, Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball, Mucca e Pollo, Steven Universe, Clarence, Regular Show, e Teen Titans Go!; contenitore introdotto dai due alieni Bo e Bobo. * Anteprima del film, contenitore che va in onda saltuariamente trasmettendo in anteprima i primi minuti di alcuni film in uscita al cinema. * Risate sotto l'Albero, contenitore andato in onda durante il periodo natalizio dal lunedì al venerdì alle 14.10 con Clarence, Uncle Grandpa, Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball, Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go!, Mr. Bean, Regular Show, Steven Universe ed Adventure Time. Contenitore introdotto dall'alieno blu Bo. * L'Estate delle Ragazze Ribelli, contenitore andato in onda nell'estate 2017 con gli episodi delle serie Doraemon, Teen Titans Go! e The Powerpuff Girls. Contenitore introdotto dai personaggi Katrina e Maissa. * Boing Match - Il Duello, contenitore andato in onda tutti i giorni dalle 18 alle 19:45 con un "duello" che nella prima settimana si è svolto tra le serie televisive Teen Titans Go! e Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball, mentre nella seconda settimana tra Uncle Grandpa e Clarence. * #boingatafaridere, contenitore andato in onda tutti i giorni dalle 13:30 alle 14:10 con gli spezzoni più divertenti dei programmi trasmessi sul canale, con l'intento di far ridere lo spettatore. * Pomeriggio d'azione, contenitore andato in onda dal lunedì al venerdì alle 16:15 con i Teen Titans e i nuovi episodi di Ben 10 e LEGO Ninjago. * Mega Maratona Esagerata, contenitore andato in onda ogni sabato dalle 19:30 con i nuovi episodi di svariate serie animate. * Boing Giorno, andava in onda ogni giorno dalle 7:15 alle 10:30 con Teen Titans Go!, Doraemon (serie del 1979), New Doraemon (serie del 2005), Uncle Grandpa e Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball. * Giornate Speciali, contenitore andato in onda nei weekend per tutta la giornata con Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball, Teen Titans Go!, Clarence'', Uncle Grandpa'' e Steven Universe. * Gumball VIP, era un evento che andava in onda durante Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball: attraverso l'apposita app lo spettatore poteva registrare spezzoni dell'episodio e rispondere a semplici quiz riguardanti il programma, con lo scopo di sbloccare vari premi a ogni livello superato. * #straboing, andava in onda dal lunedì al venerdì alle 20:30 con i nuovi episodi di Uncle Grandpa. * #straboing halloween, contenitore andato in onda dal 29 ottobre al 2 novembre 2018 con i nuovi episodi di Teen Titans Go! e Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball e con i film in prima visione Vampire Dog, Scooby-Doo! La maledizione del mostro del lago e Mostly Ghostly: Have you met my Ghoulfriend?. * #straboing Natale, contenitore andato in onda nel periodo natalizio 2018 alle 20:00 con gli speciali natalizi di tutte le serie animate. * Boing Heroes, contenitore andato in onda dal martedì al venerdì alle 20:50, trasmettendo fino al 19 novembre 2018 la serie televisiva The Flash, che veniva annunciata dallo speaker Dario Oppido. Invece dal 20 novembre è andato onda Supergirl, annunciata da Lorella De Luca. * Solo Di Lunedì, contenitore che andava in onda ogni lunedì dalle 19:50 con i film LEGO della Justice League. * Un'estate con Scooby-Doo, andato in onda ad agosto 2019 tutti i giorni alle 19:50 con i film di Scooby-Doo. * Boing Halloween, in onda a ottobre 2019 con gli episodi più paurosi delle serie trasmesse in tv. Contenitori disponibili solo sulla Boing App * #MusicBoing, è una raccolta delle canzoni degli show in onda sul canale. * Extra Film, ovvero svariate clip dei film andati in onda sul canale TV. * English Corner, dove ci sono gli episodi delle serie in onda in lingua originale. * I Regali di Boing Natale, uno speciale ricco di episodi natalizi dove c'è anche la sezione "regalo di oggi", ovvero un episodio raro di Natale disponibile per un giorno intero. Mascotte Attuali * Bo e Bobo, due alieni presenti dal 2007 che compaiono durante i vari spot. Nel corso degli anni hanno cambiato aspetto fisico il 7 marzo 2016 e nuovamente il 20 novembre 2019, in occasione dei refresh del canale. Precedenti * Rudolf, la iena. * Tip, la foca maschio. * Tap, la foca femmina. * Tony Maratona, il criceto. Sono comparse per la prima volta nel 2007 e sono state eliminate definitivamente dopo il restyling del 7 marzo 2016. * Otto, il robot. * Katrina, la gallina. * Maissa, la pannocchia. * Dino, il dinosauro. Anch'esse nate nel 2007, hanno cambiato aspetto fisico nel restyling del 7 marzo 2016 e sono state eliminate in occasione del refresh del 20 novembre 2019. Merce * Boing Music Compilation (2008) - RTI Music * Boing Cartoon Compilation (2009) - RTI Music * B BALL (2014/2015) - Fivestore * Peluche di Bo e Bobo (2016) - Turner * Uovo di Pasqua di Boing (2017) - Witor's * Boing - La rivista ufficiale n.1 (2017) - Centauria Link esterni *Sito ufficiale di Boing. Note La maggior parte del testo in questa pagina è stato preso da Wikipedia. Categoria:Boingpedia